


"What do you need, to finally kiss me?"

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Magic Fingers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Gretel is a young witch, and her only friends were also witches. She is going to a normal Highschool.Hiding her skills from other humans...And there's Muriel...The high witch... something like the Queen of all the witches...And Gretel was attracted to Muriel... since a few days.... or weeks.... or.... well... years....





	"What do you need, to finally kiss me?"

Gretel hated her class....

 

To hear that from a highschool girl wasn't strange nor rare.

Many students were hating their classmates...

It was always the same: ,,Either you are one of us, or not. And if not, you are getting the bullying..."

 

And Gretel definitaley does not wanted to be one of them. Even she would havebeen one of them, or even if she would be "normal".

Well... she was "normal" in her eyes. In the eyes of her closest friends.

Maybe that was just, because her closest friends were rare, and like her, they were witches. Born with magical blood. Knowing the daily problems of hiding themselves.

Hiding their skills...

 

They knew, if humans would find out about their powers, their skills, their abilitys,... they would use them.

Not in a good way.

They would wanted to be their friends, only to say: ,,Snap your fingers and do this and that for me..." or perhaps: ,,Could you please do this and that and those for me with your magic?!"

It doesn't had to be like that, but it was too dangerous to find out...

 

But that wasn't her main problem.

Her true main problem was Muriel.

 

Muriel was their ruler. She was something like the Queen of witches of Pannsylvania and five other states. Nearly six.

She was mighty, powerfull, strength,... but also fair, beautifull, and unreachable.

Unreacheable for everyone.

 

And there was only one very important rule: ,,Don't mess with her. Never." 

It was more like a law, actually...

 

Other rules were simple: Don't lie to her, she'll find out... don't bother her.... don't touch her, without her permission. Not even her hand for a handshake, if it is not offered from her first.... don't stare at her, like she's a naked piece of meat. Not even if she really would be naked...

 

 

,,You did WHAT?!" Mary asked Gretel when they met in a small café on a cold winter's day.

Every tree, every building was covered with blankets of snow.

It looks just so beautifull...

 

Mary was also a witch, and Gretel's best friend. They were talking about nearly everything.

,,It could be possible, that I might be.... bothered Muriel a bit.... perhaps..." Gretel told her, after Mary had asked her about the last night.

,,How can someone bothered Murie "a bit"?!" Mary asked and Gretel was about to answer, when Mary's eyes widen in panic.

Gretel turned around to see Muriel entering the café.

,,She's killing you in public...." Mary whispered, and Gretel rolled her eyes, and whispered back: ,,Yes, definitaly when this whole place is filled with normal humans...." she whispered, and Mary lowered her gaze the moment Muriel looked over to the both of them.

Gretel hold her gaze, and everything stopped.

A man was about to sip from his mug. A woman was about to bow down, to pick up a spoon, she had had dropped, and Muriel looked over to their table.

Gretel was ready for everything that could happen right now. She was ready for every possible hex, she was ready for every curse that might be come. She was ready for everything, Muriel might would have on her tongue.

 

Mary also realized, that Muriel had froze the time, and she dared to look up at Muriel.

Gretel and Muriel were just staring at each other, and then something happened, befor the older witch turned back to her spot infront of the counter, and the man drank from his mug, the woman picked up her spoon, and Mary stared in shock at Gretel.

 

,,Did she smiled at you?!"

 

Yes...

Muriel never smiled at someone.

Well... not often...

But now she did it, and Gretel and Mary followed Muriel outside, with their gazes.

Mary looked back at a slightly smirking Gretel, and said: ,,Let's go to your place, and then tell me what had happened."

 

\-----------------

LAST NIGHT

\------------------

 

It was 11pm when Gretel knocked on a hidden door in a dark alley.

It was the door to a Club, where only witches were allowed. She waited, until the door opened only a bit and a smoky voice asked, after the password.

,,We don't have one." Gretel said, and the door opened.

Franklyn, he was the protector of that door, and he sent humans away, if they found the club by accident, greeted Gretel and took her cloak.

He had to ask everyone after the nonexisting password, in case there's a normal human infront of the door.

If that happened, he sent them away, but it doesn't happen often....

 

,,Have fun tonight...." he told her, she smiled at him, and walked down a long corridore, around a corner, and down a long stair.

,,Hey Gretel." a witch greeted her, and held her arm, so that Gretel had to stopp.

,,The Queen gives the honor..."

,,She's here??" Gretel asked, and the witch nodded.

,,Alright..." Gretel said after a short while, and the young woman released her arm...

 

When Gretel entered the main club through two heavy curtains, whose opened by themselves, she spottet her immediately.

It was really not that hard to find Muriel in a crowd of people, because there were no people nearby her.

No one dared to sit at the bar next to Muriel.

Everyone whispered, and pointed at the witch.

Gretel took a deep breath, stepped through the crowed and sat down directly next to Muriel...

 

Someone dropped a glass, and the random silence became more quietly, if that was even possible.

,,What do you want?" Tommy the barkeeper asked Gretel, and Muriel answered: ,,A drink for bravery, perhaps."

,,Whiskey...." Gretel said, ignoring Muriel's comment at first, and when Tommy was snapping his fingers, and the drink had arrived infront of Gretel, she said: ,,I don't need bravery to sit next to you...."

,,Then perhaps a drink against stupidity."

,,Why?! Because I'm not one of those witches who are crawling into your ass?!" Gretel asked and looked directly in Muriel's eyes...

 

,,Stand up..." Muriel commanded, and Gretel did so.

It could be, that Gretel did two stupid things: sitting next to her, and saying what she was thinking out loud...

,,Follow." Muriel said, and the crowd parted immediately, and none of them looked Muriel in the eyes.

Gretel followed her, and none of them spoke, while they walked up the stairs, along the corridor, what seems so much longer than it actually was, and finally Muriel grabbed Gretel's cloak, gave it to her, and opened the door.

They stood outside in the full moon.

They were staring in each others eyes, without blinking, and without another word, Muriel snapped her fingers, and the next moment Gretel was in her flat.

Alone...

 

But not for long.

There was a knock at her door, she opened the door, and stepped aside, and closed the door behind the older witch.

,,So... you dare to sit next to me, in public. Without my permission. Without an invitation. You are staring at me for over five years now, and you don't care, about the others."

,,Yes..." Gretel said, and Muriel stepped closer.

,,Then let me ask you something, Gretel..."

Gretel breathed heavyly, and she could smell Muriel's parfume...

,,Do you need another year, or another drink to finally kiss me...?"


End file.
